


His Kitten

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Shiro and Lance try something new-“I won’t be mad, Lance. There is no right or wrong answer here."





	His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little celebration fic for reaching a follower milestone on my Side B blog.

Lance fingered the leather strap between his fingers. It was butter soft, clearly high quality and something that Shiro had picked out with care and consideration for Lance’s comfort. Even the coloring was right, a deep midnight blue, almost black, like the bruises that frequently decorated Lance’s skin when Shiro was done with him.

They had discussed something like this before, Lance almost joking when he had said he would be Shiro’s pet, if he wanted.

“You aren’t Daddy’s pet already?” Shiro teased, brushing Lance’s bangs back from his sweaty forehead and grinning at the blush he got in return.

But that had been the end of it, or so Lance thought.

(And maybe he had meowed at Shiro, just to see him blush, or keened a little too loudly when Shiro’s hand would wrap around his throat, but Lance hadn’t thought it _meant_ anything).

Except, here he was, wrapping and unwrapping the collar around his fist, contemplating what to do, what it would feel like, to really be Shiro’s pet.

Shiro had handed him the collar and left a few minutes ago, leaving him to decide whatever he wanted.

“I won’t be mad, Lance. There is no right or wrong answer here. If you come in wearing the collar, or not, Daddy will still take care of his baby boy,” Shiro had murmured the words, so soft and reassuring as he always was.

He pressed a kiss to the swell of Lance’s cheek and left to wait for him in the bedroom.

When Lance looked back down at the collar, the silver metal clasp knocking against the bone of his wrist, he knew what he wanted to do.

-

Shiro perked up when the bedroom door cracked open, Lance’s curly head appearing quickly after. He was naked, but the collar wasn’t on his throat, and Shiro did his best to squash any disappointment. He had meant what he said. He wasn’t mad, and he _would_ take care of his baby. The fact that Lance trusted him as much as he did would always be a miracle that Shiro would never take for granted.

“Baby…?”

Lance looked flushed, embarrassment curving his spine forward as he shuffled further into the room. It was such an odd expression on Lance’s face, and the silence…something wasn’t…Shiro paused when Lance thrust his hands forward, offering up the collar.

“Would…Daddy could you please…?” Lance bit his lip hard, eyes wide was if imploring Shiro to understand.

“Want me to put it on, kitten?”

Nodding, Lance fell to his knees, tucking himself in between Shiro’s splayed legs and tilting back his head to offer his throat. All of the blood rushed from Shiro’s head and only instinct kept him from dropping the collar and fumbling the clasp.

When he sat back, Shiro’s mouth was bone dry, his eyes locked on the way the collar pressed flush against Lance’s skin, bobbing as he swallowed and breathed. It was more than he had ever hoped for.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, clearing his throat around the lump he found there.

“Too tight?”

Lance shook his head, a barely there whimper sending Shiro’s pulse thundering in his ears.

Even like this, naked and collared at Shiro’s feet, Lance still had Shiro wrapped around his little finger.

“What do you want kitten? Want to suck Daddy’s cock?”

Whining, Lance nuzzled forward to press his tongue against the swell in Shiro’s briefs. His breath was hot and moist even through the cotton barrier, running his tongue along the underside of his dick. Normally, Lance would have been a babbling mess by now, begging _Daddy please let me have your cock._ But, there was something about the little breathless mewls that were driving Shiro wild, making him want to wreck his little kitten.

“Pull my briefs down, baby. Use your mouth,” Shiro admonished, gently knocking Lance’s hands away when he tried to reach up.

It was an awkward maneuver, Lance’s huffs of frustration so cute as he tried to pull the band of Shiro’s briefs down with his teeth. He eventually sat back, a pout forming on his lips, eyes turned pleadingly up at him.

“Da—“

Lance squeaked at the look of disapproval Shiro shot his way, snapping his mouth closed at the slip before ducking forward to try again. Shiro had to stifle a laugh as Lance successfully pulled the briefs down, Shiro’s fat cock slapping against his cheek and startling him into rearing back.

“Where are you going, baby?” Shiro grinned, fitting his hand to the back of Lance’s skull to pull him towards his cock.

Lance’s hair was so soft in between Shiro’s fingers, he wondered if he could get him ears just as soft, just the right color of chestnut brown to look real. But he was getting distracted. Tapping the head of his cock against Lance’s lower lip, Shiro coaxed Lance’s mouth open, pulling him forward until he could feel Lance’s throat working around his head.

“That’s it, kitten. _Fuck_.”

Shiro couldn’t control his thrusts, fucking savagely into Lance’s mouth, using his boy like only he was allowed to do. Shiro’s prosthetic reached out to cup Lance’s neck, fingers slipping into the little space between Lance’s collar and neck and feeling him choke around his cock.

“ _Yeah,_ Lance, taking Daddy’s dick like such a good boy.”

There was no way Shiro was going to last, not with Lance’s choked off whimpers vibrating through his cock or the press of Lance’s nails in Shiro’s calves drawing blood as he tried not to touch himself without permission.

Shiro gave no warning, just a muttered, “Swallow it,” before spilling into Lance’s mouth, holding his head still and forcing him to take it with a fist in his hair.

When Shiro pulled him back, spit and come had spilled down Lance’s chin, dripping over the collar and down Lance’s chest. It was obvious how hard he was, Lance’s hips rocking forward helplessly against nothing, eyes teary eyed and wide in desperation even as he continued to swallow Shiro’s spend.

Lance’s cock was blood hot when Shiro pressed the bare curve of the bottom of his foot to it, stretching his leg out to settle in between Lance’s splayed thighs.

“Are you in heat, kitten? Want to hump Daddy’s leg?”

Whimpering, Lance sat up on his knees, thrusting against Shiro’s leg, desperate to come, desperate for permission from his Daddy, mindless in his need.

“Go on, baby. Come for me.”

The splash of heat across Shiro’s leg was all the warning he got before Lance slumped forward, dropping his weight completely against Shiro with a whine.

Shiro smiled, petting Lance’s hair soothingly, listening to the rapid pant of Lance’s breath and feeling it against the skin of his thigh

“Good boy, _my_ good boy.”

They snuggled together, later when Lance could feel his legs again and Shiro had cleaned him off and helped him onto the bed. Lance was nearly asleep, Shiro’s fingers stroking the faint red rim on his neck, when he finally thought of something that made him laugh, voice still hoarse from taking Shiro’s cock.

“What? What’s so funny?” Shiro teased, tickling Lance’s ribs as he struggled to breath.

“You do know leg humping is more dogs then cats, right?”

Shiro blinked, face heating up as he finally thought about some of the things he had said in the heat of the moment.

“Go to sleep.”

Lance smirked, curling closer and throwing a possessive leg across Shiro’s hip.

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
